mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Stadium
|appearance = Super Smash Flash |home = |size = Small |availability = Starter |music = *''Battle Theme'' |game = SSF |series = Pokémon }} Pokémon Stadium ( ) is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash. This stage is notably for being the only stage who was made by [[Gregory McLeod|Gregory Cleod9 McLeod]] himself without assistance. Layout Pokémon Stadium is one of the six default stages and it appears similar to Melee's Pokémon Stadium, but it does not change terrain at any given time due to the Flash inexperience at the time of game's creator, Cleod9. It is the fifth stage in Adventure mode where the player fights three Pokémon according to the ones they unlocked, which after beating the three Pokémon, a giant Pokémon will appear for battle. Music *The music track is Battle Theme, a synthetic orchestral medley of three remixed battle themes from [https://mcleodgaming.fandom.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Gold_and_Silver Pokémon Gold and Silver]: Battle! Johto Wild Pokémon, Battle! Johto Gym Leader, and Battle! Champion, ripped straight from a portion of the Pokémon Medley in the Smashing... Live! album of Super Smash Bros. Melee's soundtrack. Adventure mode |number = 5 |time = 5:00 |note = Level with the only mini-boss fight in the game. |last = Target Smash#In Super Smash Flash |next = Race to the Finish }} Pokémon Stadium appears as the fifth level of Adventure mode coming after completing the first bonus round: Break the Targets. This level pitches the player against three Pokémon opponents, followed by a mini-boss fight against a giant Pokémon which comes right after defeating the first three. No preview screen occurs before the mini-boss fight. The Pokémon faced in this level vary according which characters the player has already unlocked: if none has been unlocked, all the opponents and the mini-boss will be s; unlocking permanently replaces the third Pikachu and the mini-boss with Jigglypuff itself; finally, unlocking permanently replaces the second Pikachu and the mini-boss with Mewtwo itself. This last combination will remain for the rest of the save file. Completing this level takes the player to the second bonus round: Race to the Finish. Origin logo in the middle and a crowd watching the battle.]] A stage such as this has never been seen in any game. There have been flat areas where trainers would do battle, but they were always inside buildings called 'gyms'. There have been some outside areas, in stadiums such as the one seen here, but the battle area was always on the ground, and never suspended in the air. The two floating platforms have never been seen, either. There have been gyms with a theme based on a Pokémon type, such as rock or electric, and the scenery would change to match the theme. However, the exact arrangements in this stage have never been seen in a Pokémon title. A possible source of inspiration for both this stage and its Melee Stage predecessor is the Pokémon anime television show, in which type-transforming arenas featured during the Pokémon League. However, said transformations are absent in SSF's incarnation. Gallery Screenshot Pokémon Stadium in the game.png| , , and on Pokémon Stadium. Trivia *Up until the August 2008 renovation of the McLeodGaming website, visitors could get a free sprite sample of this stage. With the renovation, it is no longer possible to get a sample and Cleod9 has discontinued any distribution. Category:Adventure levels Category:Levels Category:Levels in Super Smash Flash Category:Past stages Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash series